Two Words
by IzzySenpaiChan
Summary: An original story with a few mentioned DBZ characters where a simple resolution is never achieved when a hole in your heart is healed with just a bandage.
1. Chapter 1

(Hellloooo! OuO -v- I'm quite addicted to my little couple here, Desmond and Donna, including their kids, Louis and Donna. Sooo, now this is going to be a trilogy l'D This is adding more on the actual DBZ universe, so that's good! XD Hope you like!)

"No, no, no!"

Crack.

I didn't want to look at what had happened. Whatever it was, it was probably gruesome. I chewed my bottom lip, peeking through my fingers to see if he was okay.

His arm was twisted the wrong direction.

I already saw tears pooling in his eyes.

Holding back the urge to sigh, I picked him up, being careful of his arm. The snow hadn't helped the impact, that's for sure. He sniffled.

"I'm sorry!" It was Donna. Tears were in her eyes, looking up at Louis, the one on my shoulder.

"Mleh!" Louis stuck his tongue out at her. I sighed.

Kids.

Definitely not what I had anticipated almost ten years ago.

I'm sure Donna didn't either.

Then again, she'd be taking Louis to the hospital, concern evident on her face.

The thought lightened my mood.

"C'mon, let's get you to the hospital," I say, concerned, but if Louis was playing around with Donna to stick his tongue out at her, he wasn't in much pain.

That also meant his arm was broken.

Well.

It certainly looked like it.

In the car, Donna and Louis sat in the back while I drove. I already told Lucas where we were going and what had happened, but he decided to stay behind. Homework or a big project he needed to finish.

"It's almost our birthday," I heard Donna chirp from the back. I nodded, glancing back at her.

"It is."

"We're gonna be ten!" This time it was Louis, speaking in amazement.

I chuckled. "Yeah. You're both getting pretty old. And big."

Louis snapped his eyes to me. "No! We're getting smaller! Right, Donna?"

I saw her nod in the mirror.

She smiled.

It was her mom's smile.

I smiled.

"Who do you want to invite?" I asked.

Donna sat up. "Chrissy! Chrissy! We have to invite senpai!"

"He's older than you," Louis said.

"It doesn't matter! I have a crush on him and he has a crush on me back!" She pouted.

"Guys, guys, I'm not in the mood to hear you guys fight, okay?" I said it gently, but I was a bit agitated. It showed in my voice.

They both nodded, stealing glances at each other and sticking their tongues out at each other at the chance.

I sighed inwardly.

Their birthday.

Her death day.

The thought heavied my mood.

We got to the hospital.

I hated hospitals.

I got out of the car, opening the door for Louis. He hopped just as Donna hopped to the two of us.

We went into the doors.

"You have to be quiet," I say to the two. In the hospital, I was now more concerned about Louis.

Maybe the medicine here did it.

Maybe the thought of Donna did it.

I pushed the thoughts from my mind.

I had already called the doctor on the way here, specifically after the fight in the car. A nurse showed us to the hospital room after we were shown to admissions. Seeing the doctor, I felt a bit better. Louis wasn't going to be in bad hands.

Donna and I waited outside the hospital room. We both decided to let Louis sleep, as the tests on his arm still had to be run, like his x-rays. Donna was in my lap, her legs swinging back and forth. She seemed quieter than normal.

Was she tired?

We could go home.

Well, after the x-ray scans.

I wanted to go home as well.

I hated hospitals.

Donna turned her head to me. "Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?" She turned fully, facing me.

"Sure. What?"

She went silent, as if shy to ask the question.

I wondered why.

Was it something bad?

"W...What was Mommy like?"

I didn't have much of a reaction. I already knew she'd ask the question at some time in her life.

I hesitated still.

"I'm sorry, I just don't really know about her. You don't have to answer!" She seemed to be panicking. I smiled. It was forced.

"Donna, calm down. It's okay."

In my head, I didn't want to answer.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"C...Can I know, then?" She looked timid. Part of me wanted to tell her I didn't want her to, or just tell her to ask when she was older. The other part said no, that wouldn't work. You'd still be hooked on the other Donna.

The one that died in another wing of the hospital.

I ruffled her short, blonde hair.

"Yes."

She smiled brightly, sitting straight to listen.

What was I supposed to tell her? I was never good with kids to begin with. Even after almost ten years, it was still hard to talk to my own.

They never hated me for it.

Even if I didn't smile that often, they didn't mind.

They knew I was happy.

I smiled.

"Your mother...was a wonderful person. She was a lot like you. She had the same color hair as you, same eyes. She was sweet and kind like you. She painted wonderful things...hills, valleys, lakes...she painted everything she found beautiful in nature." I brushed a strand of Donna's hair behind her ear absent-mindedly. "She was very kind and optimistic. She never asked for anything unless she had to."

Donna smiled. She looked at me expectantly.

What else was there to tell?

I observed the Donna in my lap. Her smile.

"She had a beautiful smile, just like yours." I tapped her on the nose, receiving a soft giggle from her. "It was sweet and gentle. She held everything in that smile. Her fears, her love...but mostly her happiness."

She looked like she had a question, but she didn't say anything. Eventually she did say something, however.

"What happened to her?"

I paused. I felt my chest tighten.

I swallowed hard.

She must have known it was a bad question. "I'm sorry." I pulled a smile, hugging her briefly.

"It's alright." It sounded hollow. "Don't worry about it."

It really wasn't.

I didn't blame her.

I blamed myself. After all these years, I still blamed myself.

I still couldn't get over her departure.

I still couldn't get myself to say the right word.

I still couldn't get myself to explain what happened.

I still couldn't remind myself over her.

I still couldn't forget her smile.

Donna's - the one with me - smile faded. "I'm sorry." She had said it again.

"It's okay." I ruffled her hair again.

"I love you, Daddy."

I kissed her cheek. "And I love you."

Her smile returned.

"Let's go check on Louis, alright?"

"Okay." She smiled.

Her smile.

It hurt to see it.

"How did he do that?"

"Donna was telling him to do it when he was up in the tree."

"That's bloody hilarious!" A laugh. "Kids. They'll do wotever is is other kids want."

"If you say so."

I was on the phone with Augustine. Donna and Louis were outside playing in the snow, though Louis was directed to be careful with his cast.

I was near them, bundled in a large marshmallow jacket. I hated the cold. The scarf I had on didn't help. Nor did the two shirts I had on.

The cold always managed to bite you. The heat did it too, but air conditioning was already on all the time. Sure, you got uncomfortable in the heat, but you could swim. Ice skating is the opposite, but you get hurt more than have fun. The cold makes you cut off fingers and toes, but the heat doesn't.

Why the cold was so annoying, well, there are my reasons.

Donna loved the cold.

Before she left, that is.

The right word was in the back of my head, but I didn't want to think of it.

Died.

It flashed at me.

I held the phone tighter.

"Katy wasn't like that," Augustine mused. "Her daughter is hyper, but seeing her jump off trees you won't see!" He laughed again.

Things went silent.

Her leaving.

Her death.

Her departure.

Her death.

She's gone.

She's deceased.

All these phrases had to be met. She died. She's deceased. She's not so simple as "gone". Those were the wrong four letters. She was "dead". Or, as the hospital liked to say, "DECEASED".

"It's almost been ten years, eh?"

He sounded more quiet.

I didn't respond.

"Have you told the two?"

"Told them what?" I croaked.

"You know wot, mate."

Silence once more. I watched Donna throw a snowball at Louis, her little beanie flying off her head, her rainbow scarf blowing in the wind. Everything she had on was something with rainbows.

Her whole reasoning behind the rainbows was simple. She loved all the colors. That's why her favorite color was either rainbow or white. She didn't like leaving colors out, but rainbow was still the best choice.

"Wot 'appened to her." Augustine was starting to press on me.

"Donna tried to ask me about it earlier."

"Wot did you tell her?"

I paused. "I just didn't answer."

I felt guilty about it. Donna deserved to know what happened. But I couldn't make myself do it.

"Dez-"

"I know, I know, I should have told her." I sighed. My breath formed a cloud in front of me. My throat was burning, despite the cold. All the cold did was make every breath feel like a shard of cold in my lungs.

I would've preferred that than the burn.

"That wasn't wot I was going to say, mate." It was his turn to pause. "You have to come to terms."

My heart felt like it has stopped. The words were coming. The words I'd dreaded for so long.

"You have to get over her, Dez." It hurt with every syllable. "It's been ten years." My breath hitched. "You have to-"

I hung up.

I took slow breaths to try and calm myself.

I didn't feel any tears down my cheeks.

I knew I was shaking, but not because of the cold.

I watched Donna and Louis continue to pelt each other with snow. I put the phone in my pocket. It wasn't so simple to forget her.

I had a broken heart.

It wasn't like you could put super glue on it and will it to forget the cracks.

The wounds were going to scar. The cracks were going to stain. Yet Augustine, who only had to go through a divorce and just had to blame his ex-wife, was telling me to move on.

I couldn't blame anyone for it. No one but myself.

Was this all it was to him? Forget and move on?

I thought he cared.

A snowball hit my chest.

I looked at the two kids. They both had a hand on their mouth, glancing at each other. Donna pointed at Louis, Louis pointing at Donna with his good arm.

I forced a smile. "It's fine," I called. I didn't feel like throwing a snowball back.

God, I was a terrible father.

I couldn't even join the game.

I hoped they weren't uncomfortable around me.

What if they grew up to find me a father that didn't care?

It hurt to think about.

...

I was thinking that often now, wasn't I?

Everything hurts to think about.

Even looking at things hurt.

Whenever Donna smiled at me with her mother's smile.  
That hurt.

For the next hour of them playing, I thought over every word Augustine said. Eventually I told them they had to come in.

"Your lips are blue," I explained. I walked ahead of them inside. Donna looked up at me while kicking the snow off her boots.

"Are you crying?"

I blinked. I didn't feel any tears come down my cheeks. I touched my right cheek. A slightly damp streak. It felt frozen on my face. I guess I didn't feel it from the cold. I shook my head.

"No, no...the wind made my eyes watery."

Donna took that answer.

I hated lying to her.

I glanced at Louis. "Where's your scarf?" I asked, wiping my eyes and cheeks with the sleeve of my puffy coat.

"Huh?" He looked down at himself. "I guess outside."

I sighed, opening the door. I turned to both of them. "You both head to the kitchen. I'll make hot cocoa, okay?"

They both nodded, heading to the kitchen while debating - well, bickering - over who won their snowball fight. I shook my head, going out and closing the door behind me.

Like before, the air made my breath turn into small clouds.

I wonder why.

I was sure there was a totally scientific reason - Bulma would tell you that much. I just preferred not to hear it.

The crunch of the snow sounded beneath my shoes. It was weird how shows and cartoons portrayed winter as a wonderful white wonderland.

It really wasn't.

All of winter is stacked with gross gray-brown slush when rain comes, or when it's been out too long.

It's cold and wet. All of your clothes get ruined.

When you try to comfort yourself with the thought of, "oh, I'll get hot chocolate after. It'll be great," you end up with a wet, cold but slightly warmed mass of disappointment, known as yourself, as you try to fix the blanket and focus on the show instead of the weird feeling of dry clothes on your wet skin.

Okay, that last point was a bit more out there, but it made sense to me.

I sighed, making another cold cloud. I saw Louis' scarf covered in specks of snow. It must have fallen off. I bent down to pick it up, straightening back up. I glanced through the yard, the neatly trimmed bushes and the few leaves looking back at me. I shook my head, getting the snow out of my hair.

The ghost of a smile.

I blinked.

Either I was insane, or...

No. I was insane.

Just at the edge of the yard, behind a bush and looking away from me, I saw the dirty blonde hair. She locked eyes with mine, the same brown eyes that captivated me so long ago.

Donna.

The Donna that died almost a decade before.

No snow touched her shoulders.

Her eyes widened in alarm.

I backed up slowly, seeing her open her mouth to say something, but she closed it again. She stood from where she crouched.

I sprinted back to the door, slamming the door behind me. I pressed my back against the hard wood, waiting for the inevitable pull of the handle from outside.

Why was I running away?

Wasn't this what I wanted the day she left?

My left hand covered my mouth, holding the urge to call for Louis and the younger Donna.

In my right held nothing.

Louis' scarf.

I left it outside.

My heart was pounding in fast, shallow beats. It wasn't a problem with my birth defect, thankfully, but it certainly felt like I was going to faint.

I had to get his scarf.

"Why did you slam the door?"

I looked to my right. Lucas. He adjusted his glasses, a calm expression on his face.

"I...um...i-it's nothing..." The cold made me stutter. I was freezing so far. "U-Um...could you make D-Donna and Lucas some...er...hot c-chocolate?"

"...Uh...yeah..." He eyed me worriedly, heading to the kitchen, his shoes making a subtle squeak on the marble floor.

I let out a breath. My heart felt sluggish, even though I was freezing and gripped by fear. Now that was a problem with my VSD. Nothing major, however.

I steeled my nerves. Donna's gone. Donna left. Donna isn't here. I wasn't convinced in reality.

I opened the door.

I didn't hesitate in walking out. The familiar crunch of the snow didn't bring my mind away from the sight. I looked at the yard, behind the same shrub I had seen her.

She wasn't there.

My breathing calmed.

Of course not.

Part of me was disappointed.

I glanced around me as I picked up the scarf again, dusting it off. I slung it over my forearm, walking back towards the door.

She was dead.

She couldn't come back.

Augustine was right, as much as it hurt.

If I didn't get over her death...

I could imagine her again.

But something told me it wasn't imaginary.

But people can't come back from the dead...right?


	2. Chapter 2

I glanced out the window. It was a habit now. For some reason, I always thought I'd see her again. In the yard. A branch hanging low to obscure most of her, a bush revealing her only from the shoulder up.

She looked real.

But no snow had fallen onto her.

Even when she had stood, no snow was on her shoulders. I had heard no crunch of the snow. No movement proven.

Was she a ghost?

No, ghosts weren't real. I watched Ghost Adventures, but those were general ghosts. They had a reason to stay. I wasn't even sure if those were real to begin with, anyway. But Donna?

That was completely insane.

Ludicrous.

Completely deranged.

Daft.

I must be more depressed than I thought to become that unhinged.

I returned my concentration to outside. I watched as a car pulled up, a nice luxury vehicle.

It was Lucas.

The car had been for his birthday, eight years back for his 18th. He didn't want something so expensive, but I had more money than I needed.

I started to wonder when that inheritance would run out.

It wouldn't. I mean, I had a job, Lucas was putting applications out. Even if he moved out to get his own place, I'd be fine. I still had plenty left over from my aunt's will.

The phone rang.

I looked outside to see Lucas with his own phone to his ear, talking. I went to answer the phone.

"Yes?"

"Hey!"

It was Bulma, from the sound of it.

"Hello," I said, a little dryly. The usual guilt came riding in.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine...you?"

"Fantastic!" I began to wonder why she was so excited, especially considering it was me she was talking to.

"Formalities out of the way..." I murmured, crossing my arms. "What do you need?"

"Oh! Right! Well, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come ice skating with all of us! It'll be loads of fun, I'm sure. Donna and Louis will have a blast!"

"Sure...though Louis broke his arm about a week back, so I don't think being on the ice is a good idea-"

"Oh no, how did he do that?"

I sighed. "He jumped off a tree."

A long pause. "You know, Trunks did that when he was little. He broke his neck, though."

It was my turn to pause. "Wow."

"I know. I was worried sick about him!"

"So, where are we skating and when?"

A pause. "Oh, the one skating rink towards the center of town. Hajimura's? We're going today around noon."

"I know where it is," I responded. I heard the door open behind me. It took him a while to get inside. I glanced over to him, seeing a nod of greeting, as his hands were full with a computer box.

His got a virus a while back, thoroughly crashing all of his hard drive.

He was still talking on the phone. With Vanilla, I assumed. "Sure, sure..." He murmured. "Is your dad okay with it...? Okay...the café? Okay, cool..."

Of course. A date. The two hadn't been going out long, but it was making an impact on Lucas. He was an extremely shy person, and he usually never spoke unless he had to. Having Nathaniel and the others as friends were definitely changing that.

"Okay, see you there!" Bulma hung up. I wasn't sure if she was talking the whole time I was observing Lucas, but I knew what I needed. I hung up, glancing at the clock on the wall.

It was 11:32. Okay, this could work.

I went up the stairs to Donna's room, the one that had replaced the nursery. Louis' was next to it, a turtle sticker on the front above his name.

Believe me, I was surprised he still liked turtles. But he never said he thought them annoying.

As for Donna, she had a simple heart on her door above her name. Normally it would've been a unicorn, but she decided to have a heart instead.

I knocked twice on Donna's door, seeing it open almost immediately.

"Hi!" She chirped.

"Hey. Do you want to go ice skating?"

Her eyes instantly lit up. "Yes! Yes! Can we go now?"

"Soon. Just get your skates and get dressed, okay?"

"Okay!" She closed her door, most likely to do as I told her. I put my hands in the pockets of my jeans, going over to Louis' room.

I knocked twice.

A long pause.

The door opened.

"What?" He asked, looking up at me.

"How's ice skating sound to you?"

"Coooool," he said, grinning. "Are we going now?"

"Get dressed and we will be. Do you need help?"

I glanced at his cast. "Nope. I've broken my arm before. I'll be okay."

I nodded. "Alright."

He closed the door. I glanced to Donna's door. The small pink handprint was still there. A smaller one was underneath it. Both Donnas.

Three blue handprints were on the left.

Louis, Lucas, and I.

I smiled.

I went back downstairs, seeing Lucas still with the computer in the kitchen. He was taking it out of the package - well, attempting to. He glanced at me, his glasses at the tip of his nose. "Yeah..." He mumbled into the phone on his shoulder. He was struggling with the tape.

I left to the study, coming back with an X-Acto knife. I handed the safe end to him, receiving a nod. He cut the tape with ease, setting the tool down.

"Okay. Bye." He hung up, setting his phone down next to the tool.

"Seems you don't know how to go get the correct tool," I say, chuckling.

"Hush," he said calmly. "I was just being impatient."

"Right. Impatient," I say with light sarcasm. "We're going to go ice skating - you're not too busy with a date at the café with Vanilla?"

"That's tomorrow." He lifted the computer out of the box, despite his frail condition.

"Don't break anything."

"I'll try..." He was more concentrated on setting it down without breaking a finger.

He managed it successfully, not hurting anything. I watched him with concern.

"I'm fine," he said with a sigh, noticing the concern.

"Your mother would haunt me if you broke something," I responded. The words brought to mind the event a week before when Donna had appeared in the yard.

"Ha ha," Lucas said with an actual light smile. "I'm sure she wouldn't."

"So, about what I came to you for..." I glanced at the computer on the counter. "Do you want to go?"

"Sure. I don't mind. Vanilla mentioned something about it on the phone, anyway." He left the computer where it was, probably to move it to his room and hook it up once we got back.

"I'm going to go get my skates and get ready," he said, going out of the kitchen. I nodded.

That left myself.

I didn't really have my own skates, as I never skated. I knew how, but that was from learning as a kid. I never liked it much, and I stamped it as a girl's pastime. I just never got my own skates after growing out of my other ones.

I left the kitchen, leaving to go upstairs. Grabbing a button-up shortened trench coat and a scarf, I went to the front door downstairs to grab my winter boots. They were next to the small table where they usually were.

My shoes were the only ones there.

I glanced around, seeing that one pair of Donna's was to the side, Louis' next to them. I sighed. Even if I told them to set them next to the door, they didn't listen. At least they got the area right. I picked them up and set them down next to each other.

There was something in the drawer of the small table. It was colored pink.

I blinked. I was beginning to notice it was a habit of mine. Especially when something was surprising. I was pretty sure I cleaned the place up - including drawers - every weekend. Seeing something in this drawer, this one especially, was odd. I always made sure to clean this one up first.

I opened the drawer, taking out what looked like a small piece of paper and pocketing the keys of the car.

The paper was blank.

Confused, I folded the paper in two to throw it away. Then I saw something on the back of the fold.

It was a little smiley face.

I turned the still-folded piece of colored paper over, seeing it was only the smiley face.

It was probably Donna...well, the little Donna. It didn't surprise me she'd leave something in a drawer.

But pink paper?

I knew for a fact we didn't have any colored paper other than a lightly tanned color.

She probably got it from school.

I unfolded it, seeing the smiley face again. I sighed. Donna knew better than to leave small pieces of paper around. But she probably meant it as a little letter to me. Wouldn't be the first time.

I left it on the tabletop, tugging the boots on. I glanced to my right when I heard the sound of footsteps, more than one person coming down the stairs. Donna and Louis were out of breath, standing in front of me. They must have been chasing each other.

I straightened up, seeing both had on a heavy coat and a scarf, skates in hand.

"Ready!" chimed Donna. Louis nodded in agreement. Lucas appeared momentarily, his own skates in hand with a heavy coat.

I glanced at the note, wondering if I should ask Donna about it. I decided against it. I nodded, opening the door and heading out to the snow. It was snowing only lightly, nothing of great concern. The yard was still covered in the falling frost, but it would melt eventually.

I went to the driveway to the left, stepping on the lawn. I glanced back to see Donna was gone. I looked at the two boys, stopping.

"She forgot her rainbow scarf," Lucas explained.

"Dummy," Louis commented. I sighed.

"Alright. Come on." I opened the front door of the car, turning the car on and turning the AC to heat. "You two stay here, I'm going to check on Donna. It'll warm up in a bit."

They nodded from the back of the car.

I returned a nod, getting out and closing the door.

I headed back into the house, seeing Donna with the pink piece of paper in hand. She had her rainbow scarf wrapped around her neck. "Donna, come on, the others are waiting," I say.

She looked up, smiling with a nod. "Okay." She put the piece of paper back, heading out the door. I glanced at the paper again before closing the door and locking the door. I got to the car, closing the door and driving in the direction of the skating rink.

The first thing I noticed was the large amount of people.

They weren't strangers - they were all the families I knew. The Sons, Briefs, and Mitchells. Some were renting skates and some were ordering snacks.

Others were already on the ice or lacing up their skates. Jennette and Goten were the first ones to notice us. Jennette waved us over, though Goten seemed to have his eyes completely glued on Lucas. Something of a glare went by before he changed it to a smile.

Right, super overprotective father.

At least he was starting to like Lucas a bit.

Vanilla smiled when she saw Lucas, skating over to the edge of the rink. "Hiya," she said with a wave.

Lucas waved, heading over to her. Louis left to the snacks, Donna going over to Christopher.

"DEZZZ!" I glanced to my left, being slammed to the floor before I could see who it was.

"Augustine?!"

"Dez!" He beamed, getting off me. He stood up, holding his right arm out. I took it, allowing him to pull me up. I dusted myself off.

I sighed. I didn't grin or roll my eyes. I was still a little upset from the week before, when he thought I needed to move on.

"Why haven't you talked to me, bud?" He asked, hands on his hips. I didn't respond. I walked past him, to the renting stand. I handed the clerk some cash, giving him the shoe size before Augustine caught up with me. "Wot's up?"

I glared at him. "You know why I'm not talking to you." I watched the clerk search through the skates.

"Eh?"

I sighed with annoyance. "Last week. The phone call."

"The phone call..." I heard him continue to try and verbally remind himself as I accepted the skates and stepped away from the booth. I sat down on a bench, pulling my winter boots off and replacing them with the skates.

Augustine leaned on the bench, arms folded on the wood. "About Louis? Mate, I didn't mean to laugh-"

"No," I said sharply. "Further on."

He paused, thinking. "Donna?"

I didn't reply.

He sighed. "Oh, Dez, you know I didn't mean to be harsh. You know wot's best for you. I was just trying to 'elp, honest."

"It wasn't called for," I responded, lacing the shoes.

"Dez, you have to at some point or another." He walked around the bench, sitting next to me. "You know it, you do. You have to move on, mate. She's gone. Accept it."

"I did accept it," I said, a harsh tone in my voice. "I accepted it a long time ago."

"No, I mean find someone else." He paused, crossing his arms. "Your kids need a mother, Dez. They need someone like it, at least."

"Augustine, I don't need someone else. I can't forget her." I remembered the time I saw her outside. "As for the kids...I'll be fine. They'll be fine. They trust me. They don't complain, and they don't have many problems."

"Desmond." I glanced at him, seeing a serious look on his face. "You're going to have to think about it from their perspecti-"

"Hey!" We both looked up to see May. She was a nice person, though she seemed shy at times. She smiled.

"Oh, hey," Augustine said with a grin of his own. He made it seem as if we weren't talking about anything serious. I stood with the skates on, moving to the ice. I was already upset with Augustine. I didn't want to stick around to see him force himself on me after their chat.

I looked around the ice. So far I saw Christopher with Donna and Jennette with Goten skating. I looked around for Louis, seeing him snacking out on pizza. Lucas was still with Vanilla, near one of the entrances to the ice, chatting.

And then there was me. Looking around, pretty much everybody was talking to someone. The person that did want to talk to me was ticking me off. I sighed inwardly. I shoved my hands into my pockets, skating slowly on the ice.

I didn't particularly mind being lonely. It wasn't the first time it's happened, but you're lonely at least once in your life. But being lonely did have its consequences. One being thinking about Donna, the one that was gone.

Just when I was starting to think about it, I knocked into Goten. I stopped myself quickly, seeing Goten wasn't that fazed. "Sorry," I said.

"It's fine."

"Oh, hey, ask him," Jennette said, glancing at me.

Goten sighed. "I thought we were done with it," he replied.

"Oh, come on."

"Fine, fine..." He turned to me. "I can't believe this...will you spell 'me'?"

"...Um...M...E...?" I said slowly.

He looked pretty much in agony. "...You...forgot the 'D'..."

I paused, confused. "But there's no 'D' in 'me'-" I face palmed, realizing.

Goten sighed again. "Not yet...happy, Jennette?"

Jennette crossed her arms. "It wasn't that funny."

"Well, I'm sorry," he murmured. "Anyway...what're you doing?"

"Skating," I responded simply.

Goten nodded. "So am I."

"Is this conversation over?"

"Pretty much."

I nodded, skating off. I shook my head, in disbelief of the joke. I figured he'd do a different, more childish joke, but that was a lot different. I glided to one of the walls, leaning on it.

I glanced to my right, seeing Louis. "Hey."

He looked over to me. "Hi."

"Do you want to skate?"

"Nah. It's a girl's thing."

I shrugged. "Alright." Couldn't say I didn't think the same when I was his age. "What kind of pizza is that?"

"Pepperoni," he said over a piece. I nodded.

"Cool."

"Where's the dummy?" He asked, looking around.

"Donna," I said with emphasis, "is with Christopher."

"Of course she is. Her little crush and all." He rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a crush?"

"Nope. I'm the lone wolf." He took a large bite of his pizza.

"Uh huh..." I say with a chuckle. "Sure."

"It's true! All the girls be ugly," he said with an attitude.

"'All the girls ARE ugly'," I corrected.

"Whateva! I do what I want!"

I gave him a sharp look. "Where did you hear that?"

"Uh...Donna..." He said.

"Where did she hear it?"

"Um...I dunno..."

I sighed. "Don't say that, okay?"

He rolled his eyes, not responding.

I pushed away from the wall, skating over to Donna. Donna looked over at me, seeming to have a little bit of trouble with skating. She beamed. "Daddy!"

"Hey," I say. I gave a nod to Christopher who stood next to her. "Where did you hear...that one phrase?"

"Which phrase?" She tilted her head.

"The...er...'whatever, I do what I want'," I say.

"Oh!" She smiled. "I don't know what it was, but it was some cartoon show..."

"...An odd cartoon show? Slightly offensive?"

"I don't know. I didn't really watch it. I just saw the kid say 'whateva, I do what I want!'"

I sighed. "Alright...if you see anything else, don't...don't watch it."

Donna nodded. "Senpai is helping me skate." She smiled.

"Is he?" Christopher nodded. "Cool. Have you hurt yourself yet?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

I nodded. "Good." I ruffled her hair, then skating away. I looked around the skating rink, gliding around slowly.

To my right, shouting sounded. Seeing what the commotion was, it was Vegeta declaring he could skate better than Goku. Goku didn't seem that fazed, but he still agreed.

Those two in a competition near me was not a good sign.

I skated to the wall, unlacing my skates as I went. I barely got off the ice when Vegeta zoomed past me. I stepped out of the shoes, carrying them with me. I went and got my boots before going to sit down with Louis. I looked over to him, seeing him sipping out of a soda cup.

"Sup."

I shook my head, watching the two Saiyans gliding across the ice. I heard someone sit down next to me. I glanced to my left, seeing Donna. "Have fun?"

She nodded, swinging her legs back and forth. "Lots." She smiled.

I nodded, continuing to watch the two.

In my opinion, Goku was winning.

Watching people ice skate wasn't one of my favorite versions of entertainment, even if it was abnormally well-skilled. I glanced to the other side of the rink, seeing a what looked like a purple cardigan.

Purple cardigan.

That was what Donna usually wore.

The Donna that was gone.

I got up, heading to the other side of the ice skating rink.

"Heya, Desmond." I froze.

I glanced over to see it was Annabelle, Vanilla's sister.

"Uh, hi," I said quickly.

"Cool ice skating, huh?" She leaned over the barrier, watching with interest.

"Yeah, real cool, uh, I gotta go..."

She blinked. "Okay."

I nodded, moving on until I got to where I saw the purple cardigan.

There was no one there. I was near the rental booth and the exit of the building.

Blonde hair.

It was just by the exit. Someone with blonde, short hair and a purple cardigan, blue jeans, and chocolate-colored boots.

The first thing that popped into my head was that it was Donna.

That was what she wore a lot. And it was her hair. I could only see the ends of her hair, however, as the rental booth's roof covered the rest of her head.

I glanced to the others, seeing most of them either talking or watching the skating spectacle. Both Donna and Louis weren't alone, thankfully - Christopher and his older brother, Nathaniel, were there with them, not to mention Nathaniel's girlfriend, Alexandra.

I glanced back to where I saw the potential Donna. She wasn't there. She must've gone outside. I opened the door to the heavy snowstorm, glancing around. I covered my eyes as best I could from the snow, but it was almost impossible to distinguish a person in the sight of the snow. Even if Donna sprinted, she would still be in my line of sight. She was nowhere. My mind was puzzled.

Maybe I was hallucinating. I wouldn't be too surprised if I was. Donna was dead. She can't be here. Even if she was a ghost, I shouldn't have been able to see her, or she should at least be transparent to some degree.

The only reasonable explanation I could think of was it was a hallucination.

I entered the skating rink again, my coat dusted with snow. I was sure my hair had snow in it too, but I wasn't concerned about either.

Once I got back to Donna and Louis, they - and Nathaniel, Christopher, and Alexandra - gave me curious looks. It was probably about the snow.

"I head to get something out of the car," I lied. They accepted the answer. No questions were asked.

Tons of questions were still in my head.

Did the current Donna actually write the pink note?

Was the other Donna haunting me or just an illusion?

Was there even a chance of getting her back?

Maybe there was.

I had to at least try.

Otherwise I'd go insane - more insane than I was now. Just seeing her one more time would bring back some sanity. 


	3. Chapter 3

All I got was confused and shocked expressions. Both the Sons and Briefs families were there, just outside the skating rink with me.

"No, Desmond, that'd be crazy," Trunks said.

"No, it wouldn't. You guys have done it before. Why not now?"

He didn't respond.

"How are you sure it was her, anyway?" Goten crossed his arms, though had a curious expression. "You said you didn't see her face. Maybe it was someone else?"

"He's right," May said. "Purple cardigans, jeans, and boots are common."

"Who wears a cardigan in winter?" I countered.

"Someone who misjudged the cold."

I gave her a look. "How do you misjudge snow so bad that you wear a cardigan?"

She shrugged. "I dunno."

I shook my head. "It was too similar. She had the same hair color."

"So when you saw her, you didn't see her anytime before?" This time it was Bulma.

I hesitated for a moment before shaking my head. I didn't want to explain the time I saw her in the yard. I still wasn't sure if I actually saw her. It still seemed too unbelievable.

I heard Trunks sigh. His breath came in a cloud, the cold still there to show itself. "Even if you saw her, you're expecting she's trying to tell us something?"

"No, no..." I myself still didn't know why I've seen her. Why she was - possibly - in the yard and why she was outside the skating rink. I glanced at the front door, seeing Donna and Louis with Lucas inside. I didn't want any of them to get hopes up. "I just think we should...bring her back, just for a day."

Augustine came into view from inside. We locked eyes for a moment, but then I looked to Trunks. I was still pissed off at him, especially now.

"Why?" Trunks didn't look convinced at all. "Why do you need to bring her back?"

I didn't have an answer. Then I realized how crazy all of this made me sound. I ran a hand through my snow-covered hair. "I...I don't know. I really don't. It's just eating at me. It would only be for a day. I swear."

He still looked skeptical. "I think you need to get home."

"What?"

"I understand you're feeling some emotions about her being gone, but you seeing her...it's probably some form of depression-"

"You think I'm crazy." My hand fell to my side. I was in disbelief. He wouldn't bring her back. He thought I was seeing her because I was depressed? Was he serious?

Just what part of this made it seem like I was depressed?

Well...everything. But did he expect me to explain it all?

I just needed answers.

No, I needed to see her again.

See her smile.

Hear her laugh.

Feel her touch.

I was being a selfish jerk, but I couldn't help it. I was desperate.

"No, I don't think you're crazy. I just think-" He was cut off when May tapped his arm and shook her head. He sighed, rolling his eyes. He didn't say anything else.

My gaze fell to the sidewalk. Snow covered the concrete, though there was a pink flower on top of the snow.

Pink.

Pink paper.

Why the hell was there a flower in winter?

I picked my gaze up, forgetting the flower. "Fine." My voice was shaky. I headed to the door, hearing the crunch of snow.

I opened the door, seeing Donna, Louis, and Lucas look over. I waved them over, then continuing out to the parking lot. I didn't give a second glance to the two families.

"Maybe you were too harsh," I heard Jennette say. I guessed it was to Trunks.

"No. He's just experiencing loss."

"After ten years? What if he is actually seeing her? It wouldn't be the oddest thing that's happened."

"Jennette. Loss can go on your whole life. He'll get over it on his own."

He'll get over it.

I'll get over it.

I have to get over it.

I heard the crunch of footsteps behind me. I stopped and lifted Louis onto my shoulders, holding Donna's hand and glancing to Lucas.

Why did I have to get over it?

Both Augustine and Trunks were saying it.

Well, Trunks was at least being rational, in a sense. Augustine was telling me to completely move on and find another woman. Trunks I could deal with.

Not for long, however.

I set Louis down once we got to the car, opening his door and then opening my own. Louis chatted with Donna, but Lucas didn't say a word. I had a feeling he knew not to talk to me.

I was going to get someone to help me out. I couldn't get her back on my own.

Of course I knew the person to ask. He would help anyone, not to mention he could teleport.

Goku was the one to ask. Even if he hadn't said a word, he was probably not paying attention. If I asked him, he'd tell me.

I started the car and continued to drive home.

About a week had passed since the skating rink. It was still snowing often. Both Donna and Louis were at school, Lucas at Vanilla's or some place for a date. Being alone was not something I was fond of.

I looked down to my coffee that I was drinking. It was a light brown, much like iced coffee, as per usual. It still made me think about Donna. The gone one.

I stirred the drink idly, the cream making little swirls.

I sighed.

Nothing else had happened in the week that had passed. Maybe it was just some depression. Though I didn't feel that depressed, it didn't mean I didn't miss the hell out of her. I wondered why.

Maybe it was because she changed me? Perhaps for her ability to not judge me for my previous actions? Of course, I didn't feel much guilt, other than the whole catastrophe with Bulma.

I glanced outside. I hadn't cried about Donna in a long time. Was that a good thing? Did it mean I didn't miss her? No, I missed her to death. Was I used to her being gone? She never moved in, and she never married me. So why did it feel like something was missing here in the house she never spent a night in?

Well, that was wrong as well. She did spend that one night when she had accidentally gotten drunk at a party with Augustine. It was a low-key party, but she had gotten to the alcohol. She didn't have the ability to hold her liquor that well. She took maybe two glasses and she was down for the count.

She was so surprised when she woke up in my bed. Of course, I didn't sleep in the same bed with her. I went into the guest room. But, of course, she assumed I had slept with her and got extremely flustered and upset. Eventually, with the aid of Tylenol to help the headache, she accepted that I didn't sleep with her.

Thinking about alcohol made me want to have a drink. But of course, I didn't have any here. I was way too paranoid to have it here with Donna and Louis. I've only gotten drunk a few times, but I've left welts and bruises on people because of my extremely short temper while under the influence. Those were on rare occasions, of course. Only twice of the four times getting drunk. But I didn't want to make Donna or Louis scared in any way.

I took a sip of the coffee. I glanced at my left hand. On the back of it was a light scar, one from where I was stupid enough to play the knife game. Augustine had dared me to, and ended up having to get stitches on my middle finger and back of the hand. I glanced at the ring.

The same ring that I would've been wearing if I was actually married.

I never had a reason to wear it. It just made me feel a bit better, as silly as it sounds. Since Donna died, I couldn't stand to think about a different woman placing a ring on my finger, and me hers. Having a ring there made it seem as if I was already reserved.

There was a vein in the left ring finger that connected to the heart. That was why wedding rings were always worn on that specific finger. Knowing that and already having Donna in my heart forever, it seemed right to have a ring there. The potential wedding ring that connects to the heart where she rested.

The ring I had gotten her was still on the end table in my room. Well, in the drawer. I took another sip of the coffee. It was already growing cold. I set it down. I was already growing tired of the coffee. For a while after her death, I had stopped drinking it just because it reminded me too much or her iced coffee.

I ended up drinking it again after two months. It sucked not to have something to wake you up in the morning.

It was extremely quiet in the house. I glanced at my watch. My appointment wasn't until 2:30. It was 11:28 right now. My VSD - Ventricular Septal Defect - wasn't growing any better. The mesh pads, the cover over the whole in my heart, had to get checked for infection. That and also to check my heart rate for any further heart murmurs. I really doubted the second check, as there was only one hole in my heart, but it was just to check.

My mind wandered to her dislike of my previous career. I hadn't touched a gun in years. The last time I did was when I had gone to a small shooting range with Augustine. That was probably only a year after Donna's death. He thought it would help with the stress a bit. Maybe when Donna came back she would-

A knock on the door broke my thoughts. The knock was followed by something resembling the sound of an object being dragged across the door. I left the living room, keeping my coffee on the coaster on the coffee table.

Opening the door, there wasn't anyone outside. I blinked. That was odd. The flash of color in front of me made me almost close the door. But then I realized it was just Goku teleporting in front of me. He grinned. "Hey!"

"...Hi..." I murmured. It was odd to see someone teleport in front of you and then grin as if they didn't just jack up physics.

"I already contacted Baba-"

"Who?"

He laughed. "Oh! Right! Baba is a crone. She's the one who's gonna bring Donna back from Otherworld-"

"Hold up, what? Otherworld?"

The Saiyan blinked. "Huh. I would've thought that you would know about Otherworld if you knew we've brought people back..."

"No...so...heaven isn't a thing? Hell?"

"No, no! Those are different planes of Otherworld. You take planes to heaven, and...uh..." He paused, scratching the side of his head. "Well, I'm not sure how you get down to hell unless you fell from Snake Way like me!"

I blinked. "Um...okay. Anyway..." I cleared my throat. "Do you want to come in? It's snowing and all-"

"Oh, no! I was gonna take you to Bulma's place! That's where I told Baba to bring her and all..."

I sighed. "Okay...fine. How long until she gets there?"

"Um..." He crossed his arms, thinking. "She probably won't be here for the next ten or so minutes..."

"I, uh...can you postpone it for, like, thirty? I need to get the kids," I said.

"Why? From where?" He glanced inside.

"They're not here, that's why. Lucas is at Vanilla's. The other two at school."

"Oh...I dunno if Baba'll let me, but I'll try!" He grinned. "Just give me a shout when you need me to come get you!"

"I can just drive there."

He blinked. His grin returned. "Whatever you say! See you later." He raised two fingers to his forehead, disappearing in a flash.

I closed the door, my heart racing. Was it really that easy? Was that it? All you had to do was ask? It seemed unreal that Donna was that close. Just a mere half hour. I tugged my coat on, barely tying my shoes on before racing out the door. I only had half an hour to sign the kids out. As soon as I got out the door, my shoes slid on ice on the walk way. I fell into the snow.

The frost managed to get into my coat, but I was barely fazed. Even though my bare hands were freezing just by these few seconds out the door, I didn't feel it. I got up, closing the front door and locking it. I shivered, the snow slowly melting in my shirt. I took a deep breath, calming myself. I would end up speeding in the car at this rate.

I walked back to the car, pocketing the house keys in a pocket of the coat. I opened the car door, getting in. I dialed Lucas' number while pulling out of the driveway. "Lucas, it's Desmond."

"I have caller ID," he responded.

"Good for you. Gold star." I rolled my eyes. Of course we both knew it wasn't meant to be anything rude. "I need you to head to Capsule Corporation, Bulma's place."

"Why?"

"Just go, okay? I don't care what you're doing, whether it's making out with Vanilla in a closet or delivering a baby in the aforementioned closet, get to Capsule Corp." I hung up, not allowing him to answer. It was important that he was there - seeing his mother again would definitely make him feel better.

The loss of Donna had effected him badly. This would patch up any loose ends.

I thought of how the younger Donna and Louis were supposed to react. I didn't speak much about their mother. Would they like her? What if things got awkward?

I gripped the steering wheel. What was I going to do? Hug her? Cry? Smile? Welcome her back for her temporary amount of time?

What if she was mad at me for her death? Did she blame me?

What if she thought I raised the kids wrong?

I stopped in front of the school, getting out of the car. I shifted the collar of the coat, the snow chilling me further. I pressed the button for the ID identification, opening the door when I was allowed entry. I went through the second set of doors, going into the front office and signing the sheet to allow the two out of school. After a few minutes, Donna and Louis came down the hall. I left the front office into the main hall.

"Hi, Daddy!" Donna beamed.

"Heyo," said Louis.

"Hey, you two. We're heading over to Bulma's place, okay?"

"Why?" Donna asked, tilting her head.

"You'll see." I grinned, leading them out the door and to the car. They both sat in the back, listening to the radio once I put it on. Something by a British band came on.

"Oh! Coldplay!" Donna smiled.

"Coldplay?" I glanced in the mirror at her and Louis. She nodded.

"Uh huh. Senpai likes them. This one's called 42."

I nodded.

It wasn't that bad.

Though it was more focused around death than anything else. It was a little odd for my taste.

Right after that came another song by them.

"That's 'O'," Donna informed.

I nodded. "Thank you for the info."

"I don't like Coldplay," Louis jut in. "They're boring."

Donna gave him a pouty look and they both started bickering. I sighed. For once I wasn't as agitated. They only argued for a few minutes before quieting. Right after the Coldplay song was over, a different genre of music played.

Cool For the Summer by Demi Lovato.

I debated turning it off due to the message in the song, but I doubted they knew about it. I mean, I kept them well-protected against those factors. Unfortunately, I couldn't control how much they learned at school.

In only a few minutes, we stopped in the driveway of Bulma's house. I was starting to get nervous. What if Donna was already there and I would walk in and end up bawling? That would definitely go a different way than I would like. How much had I changed in ten years? Would Donna have aged?

I got out of the car, seeing Louis and Donna do the same. Louis still had his cast, so I opened his door for him. I let them both walk to the door before me. I knocked on the door, placing my hands in my pockets after.

The door opened. It was May. "Oh, hiii." She smiled.

"Hi!" Donna said.

"Hi," Louis said. I gave a small wave. She let us in, closing the door behind us.

I didn't think to take my coat off until May suggested it. It was hot in here - that or I was just insanely nervous. I was starting to think it was the nervousness. I shrugged the coat off, placing it on the coat rack. I took both Donna's and Louis' and placed them next to mine for them.

"Everybody's in the living room," May informed. I nodded. I put my hands into the pockets of my jeans. I was growing more nervous by the second. It was nerve-wracking to think that I was going to see Donna again with our kids.

I would finally see her after the too many years without her.

Would I be able to hug her? Would I just phase through?

What if she cried?

Would be both end up crying?

I would see her smile again. Maybe even laugh. I would be able to have her in my reach instead of just in dreams. It felt pretty unreal, to be honest.

Maybe she was nervous? Did she know about the kids? Maybe she thought they died along with her.

I walked behind Donna and Louis, hearing a car door slam from outside. I guessed it was Lucas, but I wasn't sure. I heard May open the door from behind us. Her greeting sounded - Lucas' voice responded. So he did come.

Part of me had thought he wasn't going to come. But there he was. I didn't see him due to my walking, but Lucas was there nonetheless.

"Desmond," Lucas said, catching up. He never called me "dad" or anything. I wasn't even his step-father. I was just his legal guardian. Donna had passed before he was able to be my step-son.

"Why did you want me?"

"You'll see."

I motioned for him to follow us, ending up in the living room. Goku was there, a grin on his face and turned away to face those who were sitting on the couch. The ones he was speaking to were Videl, Gohan, and Pan.

He laughed, then turned to face us. "There you guys are! I was worried Baba would come and it would ruin everything."

Donna, the current one, went to sat down in one of the plush chairs. Louis followed suit, sitting on top of her. "Guys, no-"

"I'm sitting here!" Donna exclaimed.

"No, I am!"

"I was here first!"

"Guys!" I said it louder than I had wanted. Both of them snapped their eyes over to me. "Not now. No fighting." Louis got off the chair, sitting in another one. I sighed. My nerves were making me too tense.

"Here we are."

Everybody turned their attention - including me - to an old woman with pink hair sitting on top of an orb. "The girl will be here in a moment. I figured I needed to address some things first." She glanced at me. "She cannot stay any longer than a day, no less than a day. You can't mess with the laws of nature in any other way." Her eyes lingered on mine for a long time.

"That is all. Your time starts now." That said, she disappeared at the same time Donna appeared.

Donna.

She had the same eyes, same hair, same soft expression. My heart felt like it froze. Everything seemed like it froze. Donna was right there. Only a foot at most. It was the closest she ever was to me, hallucination or no. Her eyes locked on mine. It felt like for so long until Louis said something.

"Who's that?"

I cleared my throat. "It's...it's your mom."

He looked at me with a confused expression. "Nuh-uh!"

"It is," I said, swallowing the urge to hug her. It was only fair the kids met her first. I glanced to my right, seeing Lucas already had tears in his eyes.

I felt the pinprick of tears in my own eyes. I blinked them back, looking over to Donna. I looked across the room and saw Alexandra and Nathaniel were there. The room seemed insanely silent. Donna got off the chair, the younger one, approaching the one with the halo.

Donna Jr. gave a small smile before hugging the other's legs. Donna Sr. instantly hugged her back, a large smile on her face. "You're the cutest little thing!" She said with a tight squeeze around her daughter. I could see she had small tears rolling down her cheeks. Louis rushed out of his chair.

"Hey, I wanna hug Mommy!" He exclaimed.

Donna Jr. ignored him, hugging Donna Sr. tighter. The mother gave a light kiss on her forehead before letting her go and hugging Louis. "Aw, you're so cute."

Louis buried his face into her chest, hugging her back. Donna ruffled his hair, kissing the top of his head. She gave him a squeeze. Little Donna seemed to be getting upset by the lack of attention. Older Donna smiled to her before holding an arm out to her. She instantly hugged her, joining the group hug.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I knew you'd cry."

I looked to Lucas who was wiping his eyes. He placed his glasses back on correctly before smiling at me. Was I actually crying?

I touched my cheek, feeling a track of tears. I wiped it away, glancing at Lucas. "Guess I can't help it," I said, my throat hurting from the lump.

She was right there.

After ten years I could cry for a different reason.

After ten long years I could see her again. I could apologize and thank her for everything she's done.

Finally I could feel her in my arms again.

I saw Goku motion to the others - Gohan, Pan, and Videl - to leave to another room. Alexandra was busy fangirling over the cute sight of the three. Nathaniel decided to follow Goku and the rest, showing no emotion as usual. Of course, he was nice kid. That much I knew. But he didn't exhibit emotions often.

All that was left was Alexandra and my family. Even May had gone in a different direction.

Eventually both Donna and Louis let go. "Senpai must know about this!" Donna declared. "Be back soon!" She darted away in the direction of everyone else. I didn't think Christopher was here, but I could've been wrong.

Louis glanced at me and then left to follow her. Lucas approached Donna.

"Lucas!" Donna beamed, throwing her arms around her son. Lucas returned the hug. From the way his shoulders were shaking, he was crying.

Donna didn't seem to have changed. She seemed too happy to care about anything else.

I took a deep breath. I was attempting to make sure I wouldn't cry. I wiped away a tear, controlling my breathing.

Donna was right there.

She smiled. She hugged.

I could hug her.

I could touch her.

She was here. Actually here with me.

After going for so long without her, there she was.

Even if she had the halo on top of her head, I got to have her for one day.

One day.

Those two words were enough to fill me with joy.

I got a whole day with her.

Two words. One day.

I was granted a day with her.

I could have her for a day.

No constant thinking about her smile, her laugh, her coffee.

No constant thinking about those odd sounds and sightings.

She was here and that was all I needed.

Lucas parted from the hug, tears streaming down his face.

Donna smiled at him, tears of her own on her cheeks. "I've missed you, Lucas."

"I've missed you a lot more." Donna kissed him on the cheek, smiling again.

"Have you found someone yet?"

"Huh?"

"A girl. Or are you still freaking over Vanilla?" She teased.

Lucas laughed, wiping his eyes. "No. We're together."

Donna's smile grew. "Oh my gosh! Congratulations!"

Lucas smiled. "Thanks."

Lucas looked over to me. "I'm going to go call Vanilla." Donna nodded, her eyes moving to mine as well.

That said, Lucas left the room. It was just Donna and I.

It was silent for a moment. I took a step forward.

Her smile was gone. "Desmond, I'm sorry-"

I hugged her. It was a tight hug. It felt like if I ever let her go, she'd be taken from me again.

She was warm against me. I could hear her heart beating. It was the first time in a long while I had heard her heart beat. I only remembered it silent, still. My breath hitched.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked through tears.

She gently hugged me back. "I...I thought you were mad at me-"

"No, no." I hugged her tighter. "No, Donna, no...I was never mad at you, I swear."

"You...weren't mad when I...?"

"I couldn't be mad when you died. Donna, I love you." The words sounded so incredibly foreign. "I could never be mad at you."

Donna didn't respond. But I knew she was smiling. I just knew she was.

"I missed you..." She said quietly.

"Multiply it by infinity and you'd know how much I missed you."

I got a light laugh from her. I smiled. It was through tears, but I smiled. It felt good to smile. It felt amazing to smile about Donna. It had been ten years since I had had a real reason to smile about Donna.

All those long years without her. How did I even make it through? It seemed impossible now, with her in my arms. That's where I wanted her to stay. In my arms. I never wanted her to leave.

But I knew she would.

I leaned onto her, unable to hold myself up. She supported me. I felt so happy to have her here. I felt so sad that it wasn't forever. My thoughts gave way to sobbing, burying my face into her neck.

Donna gently sat down with me on the carpet. She patted my back, allowing me to cry into her. Why was I crying? I was happy.

I just missed her so much. All of the emotions I held came flooding out. The raw feeling of being alone and heartbroken. The burning feeling of loss. They had been covered up with the other Donna and Louis. I had no reason to feel that way with them. But now that she was here, it all just hit me full force.

I lifted myself off of her. I felt her hand wipe away the tears. A soft smile was on her face. I couldn't help but smile. I moved my hands to her cheeks, kissing her on the forehead. I moved to do the same to her temple, cheek, nose, and then her lips. It was a short kiss.

"I missed you like you wouldn't believe," I whispered. "I can't even describe how horrible I felt when you stopped breathing. Nothing was the same without you."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I couldn't continue. I knew it would happen."

"I didn't even get to tell you I loved you. I didn't get to say goodbye. I..." My voice broke. Donna hugged me when she saw the next few tears.

"I know...but I already knew how much you loved me. I don't need words for it. Just like you don't need words to feel comforted."

She was right. Her arms around me was enough. Hell, if she just looked at me I would feel alright.

"I love you, Desmond."

I moved out of her hug.

"And I love you too." I pressed my lips against hers. It felt so long since I had felt her lips on mine. It had been too long. Too long with a broken heart. Even if it was just a day, I felt so much better. If she had to leave now, I'd feel better.

Now whenever I thought of her, I would smile. The kiss went much longer than the first. I parted the kiss. Donna smiled. I wiped away a stray tear of hers.

"What did you think of the kids?"

"Oh, they were the cutest. What are their names?"

"Donna and Louis." She blinked.

"The girl was named after me?"

I nodded. "When you died, I didn't know what else to call her. You were the only person on my mind."

Her smile broadened. "I see. Why Louis?"

I paused. "I...um...I always liked that name. That's all."

She laughed. "Good enough. I like the name. He looks a lot like you."

"Donna looks like you."

"I noticed."

"Did you miss Lucas?"

She sighed, but with a smile. "Too much. I'm so happy he found somebody, though."

I laced my fingers with hers. It felt good to have normal conversation with her. She gave me a surprised look. She looked down at the hand I had joined with hers, my left. "Did you marry?" She looked a little hurt.

"Wait, what?" I looked down at my hand, seeing the ring on my hand. I eased. I smiled. "No, no. It just comforts me to think about the wedding we would've had. I still consider myself with you, even if you're gone."

She smiled. She was smiling so much. "I see. I'm sorry I said no."

"It's fine. It was a little soon."

She shook her head. "No, I said no because of the cancer, remember?"

I nodded. "I know. But I don't mind." I kissed her on the cheek.

"What do you have planned for the day?"

"I dunno. Whatever you want. Anything you've missed. We'll bring the kids along. It'll be great."

She nodded. "I'd like that."

I kissed her forehead. Every kiss was proof that she was here. That she wasn't just an illusion or dream. It was just comforting to me.

"Are we going now?"

"In a moment. I still want you here with me and only me."

"Desmond-"

"No, nothing like that." I laughed. I hugged her with my free arm, my other hand still laced with her fingers. She smelled of a mixture of things. It was like her favorite shampoo, the citrus kind. "I wouldn't make out with you. I just like having you here in front of me for me to touch."

Donna nodded and smiled, resting her head on my shoulder. I pulled back, a smile on my face.

"Now we can go."

She nodded, another smile on her face.

I untangled my hand from hers, wiping my eyes for any extra tears. I felt refreshed and revitalized. I stood up, helping her do the same.

"Ready to get the others?"

"We're leaving already?"

"I thought you wanted to," I responded, confused.

"I just want to spend time with you all. I don't want to go somewhere to get distracted from my family. I want to spend my 24 hours with you all."

I hesitated. "Okay." I took a deep breath. I didn't know why it bothered me so much. I figured she would want to go out somewhere, but I was wrong. But it was whatever she wanted.

After all, I wanted her happy on her only day.

This would definitely be the last time I would see her.

I'd be down in hell, she'd be in heaven once I died. If this was the last time I saw her, I wanted her to smile.

Her smile for the one day here.

One day.


End file.
